The Warrior Night
by Gyuya0206
Summary: Menjadi tentara yang menjaga perbatasan membuat ia merasakan banyak hal; Persahabatan, cinta... dan perjuangan. Satu pedang panjang yang indah dan tajam menjadi saksi bisu perjalanan hidup Sang Pejuang Malam /AU/OS.


_Disclaimer: Don't own anything._

* * *

 **The Warrior Night.**

Tinggal di perbatasan adalah pilihan yang buruk untuk melanjutkan hidup. Begitu yang dikatakan oleh keluargaku. Aku tahu apa yang mereka maksudkan selalu demi kebaikanku. Banyak pemuda tewas di tempat ini. Sebagian lagi diculik tanpa pernah kembali. _Perbatasan adalah tempat dimana kau rela mati demi melindungi negara, dan itu adalah tugas yang mulia_. Aku teringat kalimat sakral yang kuucapkan untuk meyakinkan keluargaku itu; teringat bagaimana putus asanya ibuku setelah gagal membujukku untuk tinggal, dan muramnya ayahku karena harus melepas anak pertamanya di tempat penuh ranjau.

Negara kami, Konoha, selalu menjadi negara adikuasa. Tapi beberapa tahun ini kekeringan melanda. Pemerintah sudah memberikan bantuan untuk masyarakat yang terkena dampaknya. Namun hal itu ternyata tidak dianggap cukup untuk sebagian orang. Mereka yang tak puas dengan pemberian pemerintah memutuskan untuk memberontak dan berpikir kalau mendirikan negara baru adalah pilihan yang terbaik. Pada awalnya hanya sedikit orang yang mudah dihadapi. Lama kelamaan hal itu meluas sampai didengar oleh negara tetangga, yang menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk memulai perang. Serangan mulai banyak terjadi.

Untuk itulah, tentara di perbatasan sangat diperlukan.

Aku tak menikah, belum. Aku bukan anak lelaki satu-satunya. Aku tahu sebagian diriku bertindak egois dengan tak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh orangtuaku. Tapi ini demi negara. Ini demi mereka juga. Aku tak bisa hidup tenang jika tak melakukannya. Ini adalah panggilan hidup. Lagipula _dia_ ada di sini. Wanita itu adalah salah satu bagian dari tentara yang ikut dalam misi ini. Sakura Haruno ada di sini.

Dimana lagi aku harus berada jika dia ada di sini?

Persahabatan dan cinta juga membawaku ke tempat ini. Aku tak akan menyesalinya.

"Berani Mati! Berani Mati!" Semboyan itu dilontarkan hampir setiap saat. "Berani Mati!"

Aku mendekati Sakura yang berdiri di tengah-tengah pasukan Berani Mati. Wanita itu terlihat sama bersemangatnya seperti yang lain, tapi lebih bersinar. Tak peduli bahwa ia hanyalah satu dari lima wanita yang berada di tempat itu. Sakura selalu menjadi wanita pemberani. Aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari wajahnya yang tegas, dari matanya yang selalu bersinar penuh kehidupan. Sampai ia menoleh padaku.

"Ada apa dengan wajah kusutmu itu?" Ia bertanya khawatir. Dia selalu khawatir.

Aku tak boleh membuatnya semakin khawatir. Jadi aku tersenyum padanya, menunjukkan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. "Tak ada apa-apa," kataku ringan. "Aku hanya lapar."

Dia mendengus, dan tertawa. "Kau selalu lapar," ejeknya, sambil meninju main-main lengan atasku dengan satu kepalan tangannya.

"Ini lebih baik dari sebelumnya." Aku menaikan satu alis. "Kurasa satu ayam utuh bisa memuaskan rasa laparku kali ini," candaku.

Satu ayam utuh adalah makanan yang sangat sulit didapat di perbatasan. Keseringan kami hanya makan sayur-sayuran dan ikan. Sesekali daging bakar kijang hasil dari perburuan. Perbatasan kami adalah yang terjauh dari kota terdekat. Bahan pokok makanan akan dikirimkan satu minggu sekali. Selebihnya kami harus mencari sendiri. Tapi kami adalah pasukan terlatih. Hal seperti itu tak pernah menjadi masalah besar.

"Dimana dia?" aku bertanya pada Sakura.

"Siapa?"

Aku memutar mata. "Kau tahu siapa yang kumaksud."

Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Aku tak tahu siapa yang kau maksud," balasnya.

Aku menatapnya lurus, sengaja penuh selidik. "Bertengkar lagi?"

Dia memberengut padaku. Dan aku mendapati diriku benar. Aku tak kuasa untuk tak tertawa.

"Diam kau!" Sakura memukul lengan atasku lagi. Kali ini tak main-main ketika melakukannya. Aku mengaduh, dan menjauh dua langkah darinya.

"Jangan melampiaskannya padaku." Aku mengangkat dua tangan ketika ia melotot padaku. "Aku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk putus darinya." Satu senggolan di bahu dari belakang hampir membuatku tersungkur.

"Sialan kau, Sasuke!" umpatku keras.

Sasuke, orang baru saja kuumpati, hanya membalasnya dengan seringaian puas. Ia mendekati Sakura yang masih juga memberengut.

"Masih marah?" Aku mendengar Sasuke bertanya pelan.

"Tidak!" bentak Sakura. Bahkan nada suara marah itu tak bisa menutupi tatapan matanya yang penuh cinta untuk Sasuke, yang dibalas Sasuke juga dengan tatapan yang sama.

Aku memalingkan muka. Tak sanggup menatap orang-orang yang saling mencinta itu lebih lama lagi walaupun aku sudah mencoba. Sasuke Uchiha, sahabatku, bukan orang yang akan dengan gamblang menunjukkan perasaannya. Sasuke selalu tenang, dan kalem. Tapi di depan Sakura, Sasuke selalu menjadi buku yang terbuka. Kisah cinta mereka sudah sangat terkenal di antara para pejuang. Aku selalu ikut berbahagia untuk mereka, untuk cinta mereka yang teramat dalam.

"Sasuke ingin kami menikah," ujar Sakura keesokan harinya. Aku terkejut. Lalu tak bisa menahan diriku untuk tak berbahagia bersamanya. Jadi ini adalah akhirnya. Sudah sejak awal aku tahu bahwa ini adalah akhirnya. Lagipula mereka memang cocok bersama.

"Itu bagus sekali!" Aku berseru. "Tapi ada apa dengan raut wajahmu itu?"

Sakura tiba-tiba saja menangis. "Kau tahu bagaimana keluarga kami," ujarnya. "Mereka tak pernah saling menyukai." Ya, inilah perjuangan sebenarnya untuk mereka. Tak tahu kapan dimulainya, dua keluarga besar mereka tak pernah berhubungan baik sejak awal. Kisah Romeo dan Juliet di dunia nyata.

"Apa yang dikatakan Sasuke?"

"Kami akan meminta izin," kata Sakura muram. Raut wajahnya kian kusut. "Tapi jika tak mendapatkannya, kami akan menikah tanpa izin mereka." Sakura kembali terisak. "Kami tak punya pilihan lain."

Aku mengangguk. Pasti berat sekali bagi mereka hingga memilih berada di tempat berbahaya ini untuk dapat bersama. Aku tahu bagaimana perjuangan mereka sejak awal. Aku tahu berapa kali mereka harus terluka karena terpaksa berpisah. Bagi Sakura, izin orangtua adalah segalanya. Memikirkan wanita itu terpaksa memilih antara orangtua dan pria yang dicintainya, membuatku ikut berduka untuknya.

"Kenapa kau tak mengatakan apa-apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan," ungkapku terus-terang.

Sakura menatapku dalam. "Katakan bahwa apa yang kami lakukan ini benar."

"Kalian memang benar," balasku. Aku memberinya senyuman menenangkan. "Semuanya sah dalam cinta dan perang." Perkataanku mengundang tawanya. Syukurlah.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi pintar berfilosofi?"

 _Sejak aku jatuh cinta_ , jawabku di dalam hati. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu untuknya.

.

.

.

Perang akhirnya pecah di perbatasan. Pemerintah mengirim lebih banyak tentara bantuan, dua kali lipat dari yang biasanya berjaga. Sebagian tentara tinggal di benteng, dan sebagian ikut dalam peperangan. Sakura terlihat muram ketika aku dan Sasuke terpilih dalam rombongan yang akan ikut dalam peperangan.

Sakura melakukan apa yang tak pernah ia lakukan padaku. Dia Memelukku. "Naruto Uzumaki, kau harus pulang dengan selamat," katanya dalam isakan. Aku membalas tatapan Sasuke dari balik tubuhnya. Sahabatku itu mengangguk serius. Aku tak menyangka bahwa Sasuke yang biasanya posesif bisa bermurah hati dan membiarkan hal seperti ini terjadi.

"Aku akan pulang dengan selamat," ujarku kemudian. Sakura melepaskan dekapannya, mengangguk dan berjalan ke arah Sasuke, memeluknya untuk yang kesekian kali.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Sakura. Wanita itu terlalu banyak menangis akhir-akhir ini. Bahkan walau ia terlihat merelakan kepergian kami, aku dapat melihat ada keberatan mendalam di kilat matanya.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, mendekap Sakura kian erat. Sasuke membuatku terkejut lagi kali ini. Satu tetes airmata jatuh di pipinya. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Sakura," balas Sasuke. "Yakinlah, walaupun aku jarang mengatakannya. Aku selalu mencintaimu."

Sakura mengangguk. "Kembalilah untukku," katanya lirih. Sasuke tak menjawabnya. Pria itu lebih memilih untuk mengeratkan dekapannya. Aku lagi-lagi mendapati wajahku berpaling ke arah lain.

"Pasukan Siap!"

Panggilan itu memecah keresahan yang entah kenapa melingkupi kami. Semua pasukan yang akan berperang mulai berbaris di luar benteng. Sakura sendiri bergabung dengan orang-orang yang tinggal. Kami mulai berjalan menjauh beriringan. Lalu Sasuke berbalik, memberi Sakura anggukan dan senyuman menenangkan. Aku memerhatikan itu, dan perasaan resah itu bertambah kian besar.

.

.

.

.

.

Kami kalah jumlah.

Para pemberontak dan negara lawan bersatu melawan kami, dan terlihat terlalu berambisi untuk menang. Tapi kami tak tercerai berai, walaupun korban mulai jatuh bergelimpangan. Mereka mungkin banyak, namun mereka bukan pasukan terlatih seperti kami. Mereka hanyalah orang-orang yang sedang berambisi tinggi. Para pemberontak tak tahu kalau walaupun mereka menang, mereka tak akan mendapatkan apa-apa. Mereka hanyalah alat yang digunakan oleh negara lawan untuk menghancurkan Konoha.

Perang alot terjadi selama dua hari dua malam, dengan Sasuke dan aku yang berada barisan terdepan. Aku melihat bagaimana Sasuke bertarung menggunakan pedangnya yang teramat panjang dan tajam. Aku tak mau kalah. Sejak dulu, selalu ada persaingan di antara kami. Tapi itu adalah persaingan yang baik. Sasuke selalu unggul dariku di hampir semua hal. Ia selalu tenang dan sulit ditebak. Bahkan namanya sudah sangat terkenal dan bisa membuat gentar pihak lawan.

Satu tebasan terdengar di telingaku. Percikan darah bertambah di sekujur tubuhku.

"Kau melamun," kata Sasuke. Aku melamun di tengah medan perang, dan aku merasa bodoh. Sasuke masih berada di dekatku dengan posisi melindungi.

"Maaf." Aku menyahut. Ikut mengayunkan pedang bersamanya. Bahkan di situasi seperti ini Sasuke masih terlihat tenang. Sudut-sudut bibirnya naik sedikit ketika mendengar permintaan maafku. Napasnya terengah, lelah. Sasuke selalu bertempur lebih keras daripada yang lainnya.

Derap kuda terdengar dari jauh. Bantuan datang, tapi bukan untuk kami. Jumlah musuh seakan tak ada habisnya. Mereka menyerang secara membabi buta dan brutal. Sedangkan pasukan kami sudah teramat lelah. Bahkan walau sudah terlatih, kami juga masih manusia. Aku hampir menyerah kalah karena kelelahanku. Aku bahkan sudah siap untuk mati. Lalu aku melihat Sasuke yang tak tampak putus asa sedikitpun. Dia masih mengayunkan pedangnya dengan tangkas, dan cepat. Tanpa keraguan. Seperti dewa perang. Luar biasa. Pantas saja Sakura jatuh cinta padanya.

Semangatku kembali naik ke permukaan, seolah mendapat tenaga tambahan dari apa yang aku lihat. Aku mendapati Sasuke kembali tersenyum padaku. Matahari menyinari wajahnya yang rupawan, memberikan pemandangan yang menakjubkan di tengah-tengah genangan darah dan tumpukan mayat. Lalu aku melihat seseorang di belakangnya, bersiap menebas tubuhnya. Tapi yang aku rasakan adalah tebasan di tubuhku sendiri. Hal yang terakhir kulihat sebelum menutup mata adalah, Sasuke yang jatuh ke tanah. Gugur bersama pasukan kami yang lain.

 _Jadi, inilah akhirnya._

.

.

.

Jadi, inilah akhirnya.

Itulah hal pertama yang aku pikirkan begitu mendapati ruangan putih di sekitarku. Aku kira aku sudah mati. Tapi suara erangan terdengar dimana-mana. Aku berbaring miring di atas tempat tidur berwarna hijau, merasakan sedikit sentakan rasa sakit di punggungku.

Jadi, aku hidup.

Kenyataan itu menyentak pikiranku. Mataku mulai menelusuri sekitar, mencari satu wajah yang kulihat terakhir kali di medan perang. Tapi ia tidak ada. Sasuke tidak berada di antara orang-orang yang dirawat. Aku menggerakkan tubuhku dengan hati-hati. Sedikit pusing ketika aku mencoba berdiri. Aku membiasakan tubuhku untuk beberapa menit yang terasa amat panjang, sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sakura berada di sana. Berdiri di antara para pejuang yang terlihat kelelahan. Wanita itu mengenakan seragam perang lengkap yang membuatnya terlihat seperti lukisan pejuang wanita di masa lampau. Tubuhnya penuh dengan percikan darah. Rambutnya yang dipangkas pendek terlihat kusam dan kehilangan kilaunya. Lalu ia melihat ke arahku, tanpa ekspresi berarti. Sinar matanya tampak keras dan redup. Kosong. Sakura yang kulihat kini terlihat tak lagi memiliki semangat hidup.

Pandanganku beralih pada benda yang berada dalam genggamannya. Sebilah pedang panjang yang terlihat indah, sekaligus mematikan. Pedang milik Sasuke.

"Dia mengajukan diri untuk ikut berperang." Suara itu mengejutkanku. Aku menoleh pada orang yang mengajakku berbicara, tapi hanya sebentar. Gaara, pria berambut merah itu adalah salah satu pasukan garis depan seperti aku dan Sasuke. Tatapanku kembali pada Sakura yang kini berjongkok sembari membersihkan pedang Sasuke yang berlumuran darah. Entah berapa banyak musuh yang sudah kehilangan nyawa karena tebasan pedang itu. Dimulai dari saat benda itu masih berada di genggaman Sasuke. Aku memejamkan mata, mendapati rasa sakit yang terlambat datang karena kehilangan seorang teman. Bukan hanya sekedar teman, tapi juga termasuk lawan yang tak akan pernah aku kalahkan. Sampai titik darah penghabisan, Sasuke tetap menjadi pemenangnya.

"Sasuke gugur di medan perang," ujar Gaara penuh simpati. Aku tak menoleh padanya. Aku sudah tahu itu. Aku berada disana, dan merasa heran karena aku tak ikut gugur bersama Sasuke. Aku tak sanggup menghadapi Sakura yang sangat berduka. Maka dari itu, aku tak berani mendekatinya. Kami adalah orang-orang yang tak mampu membagi rasa sakit kami begitu saja.

"Jenazahnya sudah dibawa oleh keluarganya dua hari yang lalu,"kata Gaara lagi. Kali ini aku membalas tatapannya. Tapi ia sedang menatap ke arah Sakura. "Lalu Sakura mengajukan diri untuk ikut berperang. Ia tak mengatakan apapun. Ia tak berbicara pada siapapun. Ia bahkan sama sekali tak menangis."

Tatapanku kembali pada Sakura. Kali ini wanita itu membalas tatapanku dengan sudut-sudut bibirnya yang naik sedikit. Senyuman yang sama seperti yang diberikan Sasuke padaku waktu itu. Sakura bukannya tak menangis. Sakura hanya tak terlihat menangis. Resah itu kembali menguasai hatiku, ketika melihatnya berdiri dan berlatih mengayunkan pedangnya.

.

.

.

"Naruto! Naruto!" suara Gaara memecah tidur tak nyenyakku seketika. "Naruto!"

Aku mendapati wajah muramnya, dan seketika merasakan duniaku kembali hancur.

"Sakura menyusup di perkemahan lawan," ujar Gaara. Aku merasakan tubuhku bergetar dengan menyakitkan. "Dia berhasil membakar tenda yang berisi persediaan makan mereka, dan membunuh satu letnan penting pasukan itu. Tapi...,"

Gaara tak perlu melanjutkan kalimatnya. Aku sudah tahu. Kaki-kakiku melangkah begitu saja, mencarinya. Mencari Sakura. Aku melihat orang-orang mengelilingi satu tandu di antara banyak tandu yang terisi para korban perang di satu tenda besar. Sakura ada di sana, terbujur kaku dengan mata yang tertutup rapat. Ada gores-gores kecil di wajahnya yang cantik.

Aku menyentuhkan jemariku pada kulit wajahnya yang dingin. Aku tahu bahwa Sakura yang kukenal sudah pergi sebelum ini terjadi. Sakura ikut mati bersama Sasuke yang dicintainya. Sekarang tubuh wanita itu juga ikut mati bersama hatinya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Aku sadar walau hanya dalam bentuk bisikan, orang-orang di sekelilingku mendengar apa yang aku katakan. "Aku mencintaimu, Sakura," ulangku lebih keras. Airmataku mengalir kali ini. Tak ada yang mencoba menghentikanku ketika aku menunduk dan mengecup dahinya. Sekali ini saja, Sasuke. Untuk sekali ini saja izinkan aku menyentuhnya seperti ini.

Satu tanganku meraih pedang yang berada di atas tubuhnya.

.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana kisah itu berakhir, kek? Apakah Naruto membalas dendam?"

Seorang pria lanjut usia berambut merah mengusap puncak kepala cucunya. Pertanyaan itu menimbulkan rasa haru tersendiri di dalam hatinya. Bagaimana ia harus menceritakan kisah luar biasa itu agar mendekati yang sebenarnya? ia tersenyum sayang pada cucunya yang masih menunggu dengan tidak sabar.

"Dia selalu menghilang di malam hari setelah itu, dan pulang dengan raut keras di pagi harinya," ujar sang kakek. "Pedang itu selalu berada di dalam genggamannya. Pada awalnya orang-orang tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi lama kelamaan berita tentang pria yang mendatangi perkemahan lawan mulai santer dibicarakan." Sang Kakek yang bercerita mengusap satu tetes airmata yang jatuh di pipinya. Ia selalu meneteskan airmata setiap kali mengulangi cerita itu.

"Lalu orang-orang memberikannya nama, Pejuang Malam. Keberadaannya menghebohkan, juga membuat pihak lawan gentar."

Mata sang Cucu berkilat penuh semangat, sedikit berkaca-kaca. "Apa itu dia? sang Pejuang malam?"

Sang Kakek menggeleng. "Tak ada yang berani mengatakannya dengan terang-terangan. Dia juga tak lagi berbicara. Aku menduga banyak orang mencoba untuk melindungi identitasnya. Lalu pada suatu malam, dia pergi dan tak kembali lagi keesokan paginya."

"Apa dia mati?"

Sang Kakek lagi-lagi menggeleng. Kali ini disertai dengan senyuman. "Sebagian orang mengira dia mati. Sebagian lagi mengatakan kalau ia masih hidup di suatu tempat. Bertahun-tahun kemudian berita tentang kembalinya pejuang malam kembali terdengar. Ia masih bertarung menggunakan pedang panjangnya yang legendaris disaat senjata canggih sudah berkembang. Setiap kali negara kita berperang, maka akan ada seseorang yang menyusup ke tenda lawan pada malam hari, dan mengacaukan mereka."

"Jadi dia hidup?" sang Cucu bersorak girang.

Pria berambut merah itu tersenyum. Raut wajahnya tampak mengenang dengan bangga. "Dan selalu ada karangan bunga mawar putih yang baru di atas makam Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno setiap satu minggu sekali," gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

"Apa kakek mengenalnya? Pejuang malam itu?"

"Ya," jawab sang Kakek. "Aku selalu merasa bangga setiap kali mengingat kalau aku mengenalnya. Sang Pejuang Malam itu."

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

Yep! Angst pertama. Saya sedang mengeksplorasi beberapa genre, dan angst adalah pilihannya kali ini. Maaf jika _feel_ -nya kurang terasa. Ini hanya karya kilat. Jadi seperti saya menciptakan negara baru yang ga ada kaitannya dengan sejarah dunia. *Ketahuan malas baca sejarah* Waktu dan latarnya bisa kalian bayangkan sendiri.

Btw, kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat saya harapkan.

Sampai Jumpa lagi,

Gyuya.


End file.
